


Escammon and Shannon

by sillyspoon11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Actual Crack, Crack, M/M, i basically ran it through google translate ten thousand times and it came out this way, it was smut, not even gonna try - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyspoon11037/pseuds/sillyspoon11037
Summary: kaito and kokichi have an acid trip.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Escammon and Shannon

Escammon and Shannon

This is cinquant'anniversaria and the love of your program.

S'arricurò Kirik says that the program is more beautiful than anything else.

Her best friend and her best celebration help her friend.

"Coconut?"

"Yes, baby?"

To celebrate our year, I have something to do tonight.

"Keto, will you?"

You look

I can expect Education

At night

Hard Italian restaurant. Contrary to popular belief, there are problems with traditional perfumes and fragrances. Kashiashi Cade bisnonnu was nominated to play Claire de Tung's piano. Scambiavanu helps and smiles.

At midnight, he directed the stolen part of his base.

GARDEN level. It is adorned with pure jasmine identification. Fresh flowers lettuce. The moon is beautiful, but beautiful.

I think at the beginning

"Yes, I have always wanted to remind and inspire you.

Kashiashi KITO greeted warmly. I love you kato Education

Kitchen, you are there. Krahi has his third son.

Everyone sits and prepares, sitting in trouble.

Cake, cakes waiting. Education

"Hmmm?"

There is something else to give.

"What is this?"

"He says:" I forgot, there is a gun in my ear.

I love Chikuk You are the star of the stars and all the stars. I can't explain how much, it's about me. I know we are dimentichereghgi, don't forget it. Education

Koconut smiles. His love - stability. I love you more than my life. Education

It is located under two urina cucumber cherry trees.

There says Katoto.

"You and I Kikichi, now we will live forever."

The next silent step would lead to rilassatu.

At the awards ceremony, he put his hand around his neck, neck and Kaitoito in the painting. Son of Kaochi He put his face forward. King Kakihi You are still in Cato avancerà.

Unfortunately, it has not changed. Instead, I believe in the results of love and kisses. Your love, memory and memory problems. The heart of Kikiki and Keto's work is provided. "Eternal" kotos, imbottigliendu lasciaraghju.

Some of you have had the opportunity to pause, pause and quit smoking. They are crying out loud.

Kiki: "You are like a spice in your life." Laughing

Tattoo "Toukuk" lips, mouth and hands. I smile a little, but I smile at Keto.

You make me

The Kiki Tree

"Cat, Cato?"

"Hmmm?"

They have done wonders these days. Thank you

Let's see your love and laugh. Education

"It's not the only thing today," he said.

"Ah?"

That is something to think about for a long time.

"Why?"

I prefer not to send someone outside the Bible, but what can we know about education?

Cato Scuisse. From Kikichi's ears, Cato shouted, orechja murmured.

"Ah"

"Yes Yes"

His face was purple.

Obviously if you want  
Until

"Yes, I have a lot of time to think."

Kyoto did not disappoint her.

The truth is that I often know. If we have sex, we can make good use of it.

He returned empty handed. "Love you very much".

I love you Everything else

Then they should stay here.

23:00

The cousin, extending his hand, had no chance of being attached to the charm of his girlfriend, the body. Kashiashi, Ke Cato screams in his mouth.

He walked a little to sleep. She sucks a sweet mouth.

"Wait".

"Hmmm?"

"That's it," said the Konot device. He did it.

"Why?"

Are you looking for a smaller room? ""

"Yes ...

The filthy man asked for bread, but his friend believed.

Two minutes later, he heard Kalyan's voice.

Ok, now.

Opening the door to work is a useless idea.

The cherry blossoms are reddish brown. It was mixed with a sapphire bottle and a night bottle. They make their lamps and candles. Vanilla's room was bright.

It is a star that has no rest. A slow and beautiful musical journey. Kachchi from Korea changed the mind of poetry.

Kakiki Kyoto "Wow, you laugh so hard ~ laugh".

I try Education

On the day of the briefcase, he was one of Kiki's gifts I'm Eleva, a crystal gift from Cato. She is rialzatu and feels battava.

Cartoons learned to learn.

I enjoy it

God is good! He cried on his way, Kokochi. Connect the baby's chest to the baby's head and chest. I have many good ones, Kokki oma. You know Moriraghju, Kiki Kikichi, my deepest voice. This is scunfinitu.

I love you

Kochito got up to protect Kyoto and fell asleep.

Kawuki Kiki squeezes his neck.

Cats, Mary and more today.

In vain, the tremor has begun. Kyoto did not cause the problem.

The only exception is isciò Gulzinat.

Adam's Basket Basket: "Cookie, it's about me." There is a reason behind the baby's neck, arms and face.

You are the world Education

He started building against Velasquebar's neck. Kaoji Kiki protects against the skin's basgendu response.

It had a little heat, humidity, dirt, cunfetti, neck. The blanket fell off.

Keto needs to keep listening to this beautiful Soni and her work. Intellectual wealth and Purpurine Kiki are great treasures.

Kashishuki is proud of his work, and there is no Saudi Arabia.

Beautiful ... "Honey, you're beautiful."

Kikichi's nobility sent him his pants.

With his hand nippi cooks fighjò with a kito. Purpuru is soft, appariscenu. Kemuel was in command of his army.

"Any!"

My God, Argi, oh! God has been very powerful. Thought.

Compiled by Keto Prophecy. Known as Kiki Cartoon He came to town with an idea.

Kyoto, your efforts in vain. But the mines of Toledo Cato disappear in secret. She kisses him fast.

"Ah, ah!"

There is nothing wrong

Slag from Kyoto, women have been.

Kikoka immediately had two powers and two chests.

Before testing the nipple with Ketoto Masa. He had none. Because he loves everything in all his works.

Gulzinat forced both sides with Tony with his upper hand. From the nose to the hazelnuts of the stomach. Kakio small purple garter fluff. Upon entering, he entered. Kokochi's look.

Katsuki Bertens, Kiki kept looking for Kiki to see us, but it wasn't.

Kashihi muttered

Kothi's writings are controversial.

Do not forget the red carpet chairs.

Bread, meat, bread and food. Katochi Soni and Katochi Soni are crying.

"So ..."

"This is the truth".

Katsuki loves it, tiki kikiki. Two faces, like a leak.

Its four-inch inner personality is solid with armor. (10.16 cm)

"Wow!"

But the sharp arm is Piss. Kikuchi, shout in the loudest group. Katshiki Katoto likes to be an idiot. In a moment, he had an idea.

Kyoto's head, its mouth shut.

"Gah!" Kikichi felt the pressure.

Kyo's mouth was four inches wide. It is a great Chianciava, because it makes no sense.

Kate started her membership. Cartoons, Hand Takeuçi rip Keto chianciò kikiki Hair, KOTON Bear for colpendu.

"Hey, kill, Cato is so close," Kikichi complained.

Now the slow weight of Kochiki thickens the Kikichi increasing your sbulicendu.

ah smell! Good luck to all ... Education

With the help of this, outside of Kikichi is compatible. Trying to get out of the water from Cato's mouth. And when he had said this, he said: Take your sword, which is over his head, because the power of the Almighty is good.

"S-open, fuck FL?" - Kikichi exclaimed.

"I ... well, I have many dreams ... I can tell you more about Leghjia's books and the fighjulu movie ..."

The good of those who did evil.

The skin of laughter. You have love and happiness, I love you. Tired? For the rest of the audience:

Nothing many times. It is beautiful, "he said.

You are interested The cat's smile smiles.

Kikuchi appears before him, ready to change the environment righjittò and Kikichi.

Kikuchi, "Cato photo, know now ..." and left Toyota cautiously. However, it can be very powerful. God, you are an amazing capolavore.

Thank you very much for listening to Katsuki, eloghjallu sadly.

A small smile Cato looks at his body in V.

Kikichi is a journalist, "Cats" three times. On this page, tap.

I want your beard?

What matters is my friend. ""

Drink "good" with your penis.

Kawaki competes with kurtcteos. She gets shot, you know, for wearing a 20.32 inch dress. Kotto sintutu schiaffla.

One Angry Chic Kids "Wow!" After all, in heaven, the members of Kikichi The Cato Awards kiss.

"W ..."

Beautiful?

Then yes

He tried to smell and smell it, but it was a bit scunvugliatu.

Awesome page, do you agree? But Kiki has time for quiet cats and black rugjunta cats.

Kichi Kichi ate the gridatu. Although I cover my head for the first time, I know that Keto runs and runs.

"Ung, ki ... I can talk honey, I don't think so."

A silly turn for Cartoons, directed by Kitty Dick.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" KITO applauded

Kaiki was able to cook the inghjittatu, with addictive KC.

My God, Kikichi ... My God, it's fine. If you are

Send Ka without sending Ka, I'm happy. Education

Kittens What should they do?

"Yes, I have ... Oh ..."

Yes, food? "Is Sdenditi alright?"

Driving does not help.

Well, the first made a vague statement, but no problem. Will you see only the light?

Gridatu is a new gridatu. They plant hard hands, then warm and moist KC.

Now! "W-why?

"Worms"

"Go?"

"My language"

"Ah"

It feels empty and agitated. KITO is my uncle's language.

"B, but dirt!"

I'm coming I love you I'm tired Education

Yes

I would like to

"I don't know how much I know ... important ..."

With a slight smile, Keto. He said: "We know, honey."

The idea cannot be denied to the Church.

"Yes ..."

Cartoon Kzucca basgellu Kiki winner.

It was amazing to pass Kiko Kikichi in my language.

The sudden return of your muscles is not a shame. A cat He found a cheerful attitude.

"Yes, yes, I'm ready."

A soft murmur of Kyoto Kikichi. No one paid for it or worried. "

Keto opens a bottle with purple on his head. He emptied the store and spread it like an egg. After the members of Kikuchi.

"Yes, I am ready

"Hmmm"

"Yes, I will tell you, telling me not to shoot or shoot."

"Yes, I do".

Cato was taken back to his friend's balcony.

They took him to Kochchi. Wait more

Cartoon gridatu, including voice recognition.

Kikichi received a blank recording.

"Fear S - karito."


End file.
